SkPC18 / Transcript
“Finally ~akai!” Scarlet said as the episode started. The screen was still black as she said it and there was no music playing in the background, but then she jumped in front of the black screen and said: “The winter festival is here ~akai!” she shouted. Though there was no one to see, it seemed like she was talking to someone. And then the background appeared. She was in Ruby’s room. “Yeah, I know Scarlet.” Ruby said quite unimpressed. “This isn’t the first time, the winter festival takes place.” She added. “Maybe, but it sure is the first time for me ~akai.” Scarlet said. “And for my friends too ~akai.” Ruby then put a paper flower on Scarlet’s ear. The flower was attached to a black scrunchy. “What is that ~akai?” Scarlet wondered. She was pretty surprised by that. After all, Ruby isn’t really the most fashionable girl in the world. “It was Amber’s idea, and she was the one who made it.” Ruby explained. “All of you little guys get a flower. And yours is pink. But not too pink, because it should match to your red fur.” She added. Scarlet jumped to a close mirror. “I see ~akai.” She said impressed. “Ok Scarlet, the others are waiting. Hurry up!” Ruby said, waiting for her little fairy partner. Scarlet then jumped on Ruby’s shoulder and the two left the room. OPENING When the opening ended and Ruby, Robin and Scarlet left the Feather Bell, it turned dark by now. “Feather-Castletown is so beautiful at these times.” Robin said, looking farther in the town to see all the lights hanging at the roofs or from the windowsills of many houses. Even from the Arc-en-ciel tower, one of the largest buildings in town. “Ruby-san, Robin-san!” A young girl’s voice shouted. A voice that never appeared before, so apparently a new character is going to appear. The girl rushed to the twins and she wasn’t alone. “Umeko-chan, Nanami-chan!” Robin said rushing to the two as they were rushing towards Robin. “Who are they ~akai?” Scarlet wondered. “Those are Robin’s best friends, Ichina Umeko and Koizumi Namani.” Ruby said. “Umeko is the one with the dark orange hair and Nanami the one with the light blue hair.” She added. Although it was dark, the street lamps were on by now, giving Scarlet the chance to identify them better. “I see ~akai.” Scarlet said. Ruby then put her hand over the bag, Scarlet is hiding in. It was her way to tell Scarlet to get down before the other girls see her. “Well, then I’d say, I meet up with the others now.” Ruby said, waving at the three girls. “Okay, see you later!” Robin said. Meanwhile at the feather piazza, the most central place in town and also the place before the famous Feather Castle, the other girls are waiting for Ruby. But not all of them. Only Emerald, Topaz and Amber were waiting by now. “Muh, the others are sure late.” Amber said. “Yes they are…” Emerald agreed. “I’m not saying anything about Ruby or Sapphire, but Diamond doesn’t like it to be late at all…” “I’m not late!” Diamond’s voice appeared. It started quiet and got louder as she got closer to the girls. “It’s just that…” Diamond said nervous. “I almost got lost… I mean White did. I had to find her again!” She added. “Feather-Castletown is quite big ~shiroi.” White said, looking out of Diamond’s bag. “Why did you even levitate out of my bag in the first place?” Diamond wondered. “Fairies are exhausting!” Amber said. “I mean I’m really close to Mandarine, but these guys can be lots of work.” Emerald just nodded. “Hello guys.” Sapphire just arrived and greeted her friends. “Sorry for being a bit late.” She added. “Is it just me or do our fairies love festivals?” She asked. Apparently Blue did something similar like White did before. “It’s so nice to be here ~aoi.” Blue said. The others nodded at Sapphire’s question. “And now, only Ruby is missing. Like always.” Topaz said but smiling. “It’s always the same with her…” Amber said. “I’m sorry guys!” Ruby shouted as she arrived. “I would have gotten here earlier, but Scarlet suddenly disappears, so I tried to find her.” Ruby said it feeling sorry about losing her fairy partner. “Well, then I thought, maybe you can help me with finding her.” She wondered. Then she realized that the girls weren’t angry at her. Actually, they were laughing. “That makes three, right?” Diamond asked and Sapphire nodded. “Don’t worry Ruby, ours also tried to get away earlier.” Sapphire said. “Only that, we were able to catch them.” She smiled. “Um, Koe-chan…” Emerald said. “I think you should take that back.” She added. “Huh?” Sapphire wondered, looking in her bag seeing that Blue got away. But not only Blue, all the others were gone. “Even Mandarine!” Amber said surprised. “Yellow too.” Topaz added. “So they are together, right?” Ruby wondered. “I just think they heard that Scarlet left … or more like … I lost her, maybe they are searching for her.” She added. “And then, we don’t have to worry right?” She asked everyone. “You just don’t want to search, right?” Amber wondered with a concerned expression. “No that’s not it. I just want to enjoy this night instead of being a super heroine for once.” She said crossing her arms. “I’d say, we can combine it.” Emerald said. “Enjoying the festival while looking for them.” She added. “Alright…” Amber said. “Not a bad idea.” “Alright!” Ruby said excited. “It’s decided!” she shouted while the girls started walking. “Ah, wait for me!” She said and caught up with the others. Then the scene changed to another part of Feather-Castletown. The scene was showing a place close to a school. However, it was not the Nijiiro Middle School nor the Shiro Private Middle School. But this wasn’t that surprising since there were four schools in Feather-Castletown – if only counting the Middle and High schools. So the school that was showing was either the Tsubasa Public Middle School or the Feather Castle High School. The scene showed Break. She seemed to enjoy the winter festival more than she’d actually wanted to. “Well, this world doesn’t seem that bad after all.” She said. “I might take a break from destroying it… for today. But only for today.” She started smiling. It was an evil grin. However, her evil grin got distracted by stand with silly masks. “Do people of this world really wear something like this?” she wondered sceptic. “You are not from here, young lady?” A gentle looking man asked. He seemed to be the owner of the masks. “They are all hand-made. Why don’t try one on?” Though she thought the masks look silly, she couldn’t resist the offer and took a mask. The mask looked like the face of a tanuki. “It suits you very well, but maybe you want to wear it the way that your face is still seen. The man put the mask on the side of her head. “I bet I look silly.” Break said. “No, you look great and at times like these, everyone wears them, so everyone would look silly, as you call it.” The man smiled. “You know what? You can keep the mask.” He said and turned away from Break and started talking with someone else. “People of this world are really strange.” She said, putting the mask down, holding it down, hoping that someone would grab it. And someone did. Break didn’t care at all who did. It was a little child. “Thank you, Onee-chan!” The girls said. Break did look back, just wondered what ‘Onee-chan’ could mean. However, then she saw some floating white bears. “The only short, white bears I know are those who guard the seven colored rainbow!” She said and in that moment she forgot that she wanted to relax today and do nothing actually. So she decided to follow the bears. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to be here without the girls ~aoi.” Blue said, holding White’s paw. “It’s alright, Blue ~shiroi.” White said, trying to calm him down, however, Blue didn’t calm down at all. “Look Blue, we are all together. Nothing will go wrong ~midori.” Green said. “Are you sure ~Aoi?” Blue wondered. “Of course ~akai!” Scarlet said nodding and smiling at the same time. “I, for that matter, would not be so sure!” Break appeared before the bears, scaring them, especially Blue. “Not good ~aoi.” Blue shouted, trying to get away. Mandarine tried to stop him, but Yellow said: “Let him go ~kiiro.” She said calm. “Blue, hurry and find the girls ~kiiro.” Yellow said. Blue nodded and floated away as fast as he could. “Do you really think that I will let you do that?” Break wondered annoyed. “These fairies are terrible.” She mumbled as she tried to catch Blue. “Freeze ~shiroi!” White shouted and Break stopped moving. “Hurry ~shiroi!” She shouted. However, she wasn’t sure if Blue did hear her. But she hoped that he didn’t because then he’d been far away by now. A few minutes later, Break freed herself from White’s power. “Alright, you didn’t wanted it different. “Katahowa, show them how weak they are!” She shouted and created a Katahowa, without fusing the ball of darkness with anything. “Oho…~akai.” Scarlet said. “B-but, it’s alright. We just have to distract her and her Katahowa until the girls arrive ~midori.” Green said and the others nodded. Not even a second after Green finished her sentence, the Katahowa started attacking the fairies. But they levitated out of its reach. “Sunshine ~daidai!” Mandarine shouted and a bright light started growing from the shooting star mark on her forehead. The light turned into a small sized, but still bigger than her body, sun and hit the Katahowa. The attack did cause a lot of damage to the Katahowa, however it kept it busy. The point the sunshine attack hit the Katahowa, kept shining, causing damage as soon as it disappears, however the damage got lower every second. Then the Katahowa attacked Mandarine, who didn’t see the attack coming. “Watch out ~midori!” Green floated over to Mandarine, raising his little arms to the sky, creating a green shining, round barrier around him and Mandarine. The barrier protected him and Mandarine from the attack. At the same time, Scarlet attacked Break. Scarlet shouted “Firework ~akai!” and a flame came from her forehead mark and turned into firework as soon as it got to Break. “What the…?” Break wondered. It didn’t hurt her or anything, but she was quite surprised that the fairies were that powerful. Meanwhile not so far away, the girls were fishing for toys. “Careful, careful…” Ruby said, watching Emerald, trying to something. “Yatta!” Emerald shouted as she present her catch to the girls. “But it’s no toy.” She added. “It’s more like a rainbow tear.” She said smiling. “So that was what you were aiming for.” Topaz said with a smile. “Nice job!” Sapphire said. “After all, the tears are more useful to us than toys.” She added. “Sapphire ~~aoi!” Blue flew against Sapphire’s chest. “Blue, what’s the matter?” Sapphire asked pretty surprised. “Hurry, Break started attacking us ~aoi.” Blue cried. “Sapphire, you gotta transform, we can’t without the fairies.” Ruby said. Sapphire nodded. “Blue lead us to Break!” Sapphire said before the girls started running. After all, there were too many people so Sapphire couldn’t transform. Back at the fairies, everything looked a lot worse than it did before. The fairies were only dodging the attacks. “Yellow, you are the only one left ~akai!” Scarlet said. “The remaining four of us used our powers by now ~akai.” Scarlet said, trying to protect Yellow. Yellow nodded. “Thunder ~kiiro!” Yellow shouted and a small thunder cracked down at the Katahowa. “Nothing ~kiiro.” Yellow said. “That is bad, very bad ~akai.” Scarlet said. “No it’s not ~shiroi.” White said. “We might be not as strong as the Pretty Cures, but we still can do things ~shiroi. And we can help the Cures ~shiroi.” Not long after White said that Cure Azure and the other girls appeared. “The blue colored wave of talents will get you! Cure Azure!” Cure Azure said and started attacking. She kicked and punched the Katahowa before she used her Blue Wave attack at the Katahowa and purified it. “Hm…” Break said unimpressed. “Not bad… not bad at all. See you soon kids.” She said and disappeared. “Who’s the kid, huh?” Azure answered and de-transformed. The girls were happy to see the fairies again however, they were a bit worried. “You shouldn’t have ran away in the first place.” Diamond said to White. “I’m sorry ~shiroi. But it was fun… until Break attacked ~shiroi.” White answered. “I’d say, we enjoy this remaining night and then talk about what happened later!” Ruby said. Everyone else smiled. “Sounds good.” Amber said. “Yeah, let’s do that.” The others agreed. ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript